The Perfect Christmas: An AAMR Christmas Story
by Red X Girl
Summary: My 2nd AAMR fic based on the song by S Club [7]: When a snowstorm hits, will Misty be able to spend Christmas with Ash? Or will Team Rocket just get in way, or just be sent 'blasting off again? FINISHED!
1. Never Wanted Anything More

The Perfect Christmas With You~~An AAML Christmas Story

  


Hey everyone!! It's good to be back!! This is my second fic and I hope everyone that read my last one reads this one...and hope many more read it too!! Okay this one's based on a beautiful Christmas song called "Perfect Christmas" by S Club 7. The only way you might have heard this one is if you've ever seen the S Club 7 Christmas special on ABC Family. I recorded it last year and I love watching it because I love S Club 7!! Okay then now for a disclaimer...why? 'Cuz they're fun to make!!

  


DISCLAIMER~~I do not own Pikachu, or any other Pokémon characters. Nor do I have anything to do with them. I also do not own or have anything to do with the singing group S Club [7]. Thank you for your cooperation.

  


~~!*Perfect Christmas* by S Club 7~~!

  


_Hello friend_

_It's me again_

_I just called to tell you_

_Even though I miss you so_

_I've been thinkin of you_

_All my dreams are comin true, at last_

  


_The perfect ending to a wonderful year_

_Would be to celebrate the good times with you here _

_Cuz I know, for sure_

_I never wanted anything more_

  


_{Chorus}_

_The greatest gift that there could be_

_Wrapped underneath my Christmas tree_

_Would be the same my whole life through_

_I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you_

_Though the winter seems so long_

_My faith in love has kept me strong_

_So if I had one wish come true_

_I'd spend the perfect Christmas, with you_

  


_I can't wait 'till the day, when I finally see you_

_So hold on, I won't be long_

_Got so much to show you_

_All our dreams are coming true, at last _

  


_The perfect ending to a wonderful year_

_Would be to celebrate the good times with you here _

_Cuz I know for sure I never wanted anything more_

  


_{Chorus}_

  


_So when you ask me what I mean_

_To me the Christmas is complete_

_Boy, can't you see_

_You're the one thing, missing from me_

  


_The greatest gift that there could be _

_Wrapped underneath my Christmas tree_

_Would be the same my whole life through_

_I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you_

_Though the winter seems so long _

_My faith in love has kept me strong_

_So if I had one wish come true_

_I'd spend the perfect Christmas, here_

_With you._

_~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*_

  


  


  


BEGIN FIC~~~~!!

**^Chapter One~I Never Wanted Anything More~^**

Ash:16 Misty:16 Brock:20 etc; blahdeey blahdeey blah...

(song lyrics are in _italics_)

  


"Yeah!! Finally, I've been waiting all year! December...you know what that means?" Ash said as he turned to his best friend, Brock. An eager Pikachu hopped up on Ash's shoulder and said "Pi pikachu pika?" (Ham with lots and lots of ketchup?)

Ash laughed, "Nope,"

"Hmmmm...I don't know. Kwanzaa?" Brock joked.

"No! But ya...oh you know what I mean...hey!" Ash said before he thought, then he laughed, "Ha, ya got me."

Brock was staying at the Ketchum house until after New Year's Day to spend time with his best friend. They haven't seen each other for over a year because of Ash's recent victory of a certain Pokémon League. Practically (well actually he was) a Pokémon Master, Ash had little time to spend with friends and family.

"This is great, I can't wait until Professor Oak and your mom get back from getting the tree. I've always wanted to decorate a Christmas tree without fifteen little brothers and sisters knocking down everything and reeking havoc and destruction wherever you turn..." Brock trailed off in thought.

But Ash wasn't listening, he was staring blankly out the back window, watching the falling snow. His mind didn't have anymore room to do anything else. His mind had been taken up by one person, one girl that he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever-Misty.

"Ash, are you listening to me?" Brock asked, then took a sip of hot chocolate that lay on the living room coffee table.

Ash snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking about-" Then he stopped himself. He had almost said it-he almost said Misty.

"What? Tell me, come on. What's been bothering you lately?" Brock asked with a concerned tone.

"Oh, nothing. Ummm...I'll be right back, I gotta use the phone," Ash said quickly as he stood up from his seat on the couch. Brock smiled; he knew what was on Ash's mind. He'd known for five years.

  


~~Meanwhile...Misty in Cerulean City~~~~

"Oh shut up, Daisy! I can decorate the tree with you if I want to!!" Misty yelled at her sister.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I don't speak scrawny brat!" Daisy laughed as she turned to Lilly and Violet, who joined in.

"It's the same every year!! You never let me decorate the Christmas tree! Not even put the angel on the top, not even one little red ball ornament..." Misty voice trailed off as she realized something-she didn't have to stay home for Christmas. She could spend it with him, the guy she had been dying to see for over a year-Ash Ketchum.

"What's the matter, little sis? Skitty got your tongue?" Violet said with a childish laugh as she turned and headed out of the room.

"Ha! Good one, V!" said Lilly as she and Daisy followed.

Misty sighed and looked down, "Why can't he just call me-" she paused, then lifted her head up with a smile, "-like he does every two weeks!" 

She laughed. And as almost the phone had heard her, it rang. Misty quickly picked it up before her sisters did and said into the receiver, "Hello? Cerulean City Gym, Misty speaking,"

"Hey Mist," said the (still) scratchy, boyish voice Misty had come to love.

"Ash! Is that you?" Misty asked in relief.

_Hello friend, it's me again I just called to tell you, even though I miss you so, I've been thinking of you, all my dreams are coming true at last..._

"Of course it's me! I don't have anyone else to call, I don't have any friends!" Ash joked.

"You mean, besides me, right?" Misty said with a flip of her hair.

"Uh what're you talking about?" Ash said sarcastically, then laughed and said, "Hey, I just called to say that...I really really miss you and I've been thinking about you-" 

"You have?" Misty asked sweetly.

"Well, ya, why shouldn't I? I mean-ok...?" Ash said nervously.

Misty laughed, "Sorry, don't mind me, continue please."

_The perfect ending to a wonderful year, would be to celebrate the good times with you here, cuz I know for sure, I never wanted anything more..._

"Okay, and I was wondering if you would want to spend Christmas at my house. Brock's here too, so it'll be the whole group together again!" Ash said excitedly.

Misty sighed. She loved it when Ash was excited. She could just imagine his cute little (not so little anymore) face light up at the sight of something that pleased him or made him happy. Now that she thought of it, he had given her those looks numerous times in the past...

"So what do ya say? Are you in?" Ash asked.

"Yep," Misty said truthfully, "and I never wanted anything more."

  



	2. I Really Mean Them

Hey everyone!! Oh man, I watched the Nick @ Nite Holiday Special and I'm in the Christmas spirit more than I already was. I have my Christmas tree...it's so pretty...okay sorry. Now I think you want me to get on with this fanfic, huh? Okay I will!!

  


**^Chapter 2~I Really Mean Them ~^**

  


Misty had been packing for a little over a half hour. She was watching the S Club 7 Christmas Special...her all time favorite Christmas special to watch. Suddenly, a severe weather bulletin had appeared on the TV screen.

"We interrupt your Christmas show to bring you," said a male news reporters voice, "a severe weather report!" the man walked over to a digital weather map screen things. "Now, as you can see, there is a huge blizzard headed toward the Southeastern and Northeastern part of the Kanto region..." he took out a black pointer and pointed to Pallet Town, Viridian City, Pewter City, and Cerulean City. "I advise all travelers from or going to these towns or cities, stay off the roads. The snowplows won't be able to get through all that snow at this time because of the recent Snowplowers Strike. That is all."

S Club 7 returned, with a shocked Misty looking blankly at the screen. Having missed a few minutes of the show, she didn't care. "But that means...I can't see Ash for Christmas..." Misty thought aloud and lowered her head in sadness. She would have to call Ash to tell him.

  


~~MEANWHILE in Pallet Town at the Ketchum house~~

Ash, Brock, and Mrs.Ketchum had been decorating the Christmas tree for about a half hour. Professor Oak had left a little while before, on a count of numerous experiments he was conducting back at his lab. They had been listening to an all Christmas music station on the radio while hanging up beautiful glass ornaments. They played Ash's favorite song "Perfect Christmas" by S Club 7 (you can tell I like S Club, huh? Ash n' Misty like them too!!) Ash loved that song because it reminded him of Misty coming there to spend the holiday with him. After the song, the DJ started talking, "Hey you're listening to FM VRDN live from Viridian City and we're playin' Chirstmas tunes non-stop 'till New Year's Day, so stay tuned for your favorite holiday hits. Now for some Weather Reports With Wanda!" the DJ turned over the mic to, Wanda, the weather reporter. "Well, it looks like we have a big blizzard coming our way within the next couple of hours. Stay off the routes between Pallet Town and Cerulean City...they're up to 5 feet of snow and the snow plows won't be able until to get there on a count of the recent Snowplowers Strike...and it looks like this strike is gonna be longer than the last one so everyone should be home for the holidays! Okay back to you D."

Ash stood there, wide eyed and frozen, in shock of the radio announcement. "That means that...Misty can't come..." Ash said, lowering his head. 

"I'm sorry, honey. She's always welcome next year!" Mrs.Ketchum said, trying to comfort Ash.

"Why don't you try calling her...maybe she hasn't found out yet," Brock suggested.

"Yeah O-" Ash said, but was interrupted by the ringing of the phone, "Or maybe she has," Ash said, looking at the caller ID. Ash answered the phone.

"Hey Mist," Ash said gloomily. (Gloom Gloom!! lol...sry!)

Realizing the tone in Ash's voice, Misty said, "So I guess you heard, huh?"

"Yeah, I was really looking forward to spending time with you," Ash said, sadly.

"Me too," Misty said, trying to fight back a tear.

"So how long has it been?" Ash asked.

"How long has what been?" Misty asked, puzzled.

"Since the last time I saw you," Ash said.

"One year, 3 months, 4 days." Misty said almost instantly.

"Someone's been obsessed with the calendar lately!" Ash laughed

Misty laughed nervously, "Yeah, well...there was nothing else to do..."

"Oh yeah right, you're the best Water Pokémon trainer ever and there's _never_ anything to do..." Ash joked.

Misty's face felt hot. "You really think I'm a good trainer?"

"Yeah, you are," Ash complimented.

"Well, thanks Ash...oh, well maybe the snow will clear up and I'll be able to come over there," Misty said hopefully.

"So do I. It won't be the perfect Christmas without you," Ash said soberly.

"Well, put it this way..." Misty said, running through the lines to her favorite Christmas song, then, ready to make a little confession, sang in her most beautiful singing voice, "_The greatest gift that there could be, wrapped underneath my Christmas tree, would be the same my whole life through, I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you. Though the winter seems so long, my faith in love has kept me strong, so if I had one wish come true I'd spend the Perfect Christmas...with you_."

Ash listened to the words very closely and said fullheartedly, "Wow Mist, I never knew you could sing!"

"Ah, Ash!" Misty said, in a way that could make her throw a pillow at him. "Did you think I didn't have a hobby? Whatever, I just hope you listened to the words, Ash Ketchum! Because I really mean them." 

Then she hung up the receiver, leaving a confused Ash. But he felt okay inside...because he was pretty sure that Misty had said (or perhaps...sung) the thing Ash had wanted her to say since the day he fell in love with her.

~!~!~!~!~!~

~Oooooo~ What's gonna happen?! Ha ha only I know! Stay tuned...or I'll cry!! LOL Well, I gotta go cuz I gotta catch 'em all!!

  


~!~**KasumiFlower08**~!~ 


	3. When I Finally See You

Hey~! Happy 19 days until Christmas!! The first snow of the season happened yesterday and I'm so happy! But it's melting slowly, which stinks so I hope it snows more next time. Hope all of you have a white Christmas...but now we have to see if Ash and Misty are going to have a blue Christmas without each other so here is wonderful Chapter 3!~~

  


**^Chapter 3~Misty Has An Idea!~^**

(song lyrics in **_bold italics_**)

  


Misty had decided it-she was going to Ash's house for Christmas. 5 inches or 5 feet of snow, she was going. And she knew just who to call. She picked up her phone and dialed the number of Daisy's boyfriend's father, Ted.

"Hello?" Ted said, monotony as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Ted! It's Misty!" Misty said excitedly. Ted was like the father she never had. She shared things with him that she didn't with anyone else, she loved him as a father.

"Hey! The Little Raindrop!" Ted said willingly. 'The Little Raindrop' was Ted's nickname for Misty because she was the youngest (littlest) of the four Waterflowers (associated with water or rain).

"Ted, I need your help," Misty said eagerly.

"Sure what do ya need?" Ted said, awaiting the favor.

"Okay, you're not on the snowplowers strike, right?" Misty asked, making sure. Ted was a snowplower and had his own at his home.

"Nope. Don't believe in strikes really..." Ted said.

"Do you think you can drive me over to Pallet Town? I'm going there to spend time with a good friend of mine for Christmas...and I haven't seen him for so long-" Misty asked him.

"Sure! I'd love to! Been meaning to go there myself, heard they had some pretty good evergreens want to get something good this year." Ted stated.

"Okay thank you! Come pick me up in an hour!" Misty said joyfully.

"10-four. See ya then, bye!" Ted said.

"Thanks again, bye!" Misty said, then hung up. "Yes!" Misty yelled and jumped up, not caring if anyone saw her. She was happy and she wanted to show it. 

_**I can't wait 'till the day, when I finally see you. So hold on I won't be long got so much to show you, all our dreams are coming true, at last...**_

But the surprise would be that, she wasn't going to call Ash and tell him, she was going to surprise him. S

Misty rushed to her bedroom, opened up her sock drawer, and took out a miniature white box. In it was a small, golden PokéBall. Encrypted in it was: _Ash Ketchum: My Pokémon Master_. Misty had gotten it a few days ago, specially made for him. It had been a bit overpriced, $299.99, she had used her money she had been saving for over 4 years, but she didn't care, it was totally worth it for the boy she loved. Misty took out some shiny red wrapping paper, and wrapped the box ever so gently. Then, she got out a piece of Christmas stationary and wrote: _Dear Ash, I hope me coming doesn't surprise you too much. You shouldn't be surprised because I'll always find a way to get to you. In case you didn't get the idea before, I was trying to tell you that...I love you. I have since the day I fished you up from that pond. I got this present for you because I care about you. Look inside it, and find what I've always wanted you to have. _

_Eternally, Misty._

  


An hour later Misty was dressed in flare jeans, a sequence red tank top, and her hair was crimped. To top it all off, she wore Ash's old hat backwards. She heard a knock on the door, and she took one last look in the mirror. She grabbed her cerulean winter coat and opened up the front door.

"Hey Ted," Misty said, pulling on her gloves.

"Hey Misty, well let's get going!" Ted said eagerly.

"Okay," Misty said as she took a step out the door.

They walked out to a large, dark orange snowplow. Ted got in on the driver's side, Misty on the passenger side.

They had a fairly smooth ride, it took about 2 hours to make the trip. By the time they pulled into the Ketchum driveway, Misty was almost on the edge of her seat because she was so apprehensive.

"Thank you, Ted, I could never thank you enough," Misty said as she nodded her head. 

Ted nodded back "No problem Misty, I'll be back on New Year's day to take ya back home, ok?" 

"Okay, ja nee!~"(see you in Japanese) Misty said and got out of the cab. (thing on the snowplow were you sit) She waved at Ted as he took off down the road, then nervously went up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Misty's heart was beating so fast as she heard footsteps coming. Ash answered the door. He was looking down and then he looked up and saw Misty. 

"M-m-misty?" Ash struggled to get out in such awe.

Misty didn't give him time to say anything else, she threw her arms around him in a big bear hug.

"Ash." Misty said warmly, because she really was warm, in Ash's arms.

~!~!~!~!~!~!

I'm out of ideas for this chapter...give me a day to think of the some for the next chapter, ok? I hope you all are enjoying it! Oh and I am currently working on another songfic called Hotel Paper based on the song "Hotel Paper" by Michelle Branch. It should be out soon!! Sayanora, ja nee!!

  


~!~KasumiFlower08~!~ 

  


  


  



	4. One Thing Missing

Hey!!~ Much thanks to the 2 people who replied so far (geez, 2 reviews 3 chapters...what does that tell me?) Rosemary the Rubix Cube and Blackness44, you peeps are da bomb!!~ Okay since you wanted it so bad, Blackness44, here's Chapter 4!!!!~~

**^Chapter 4~Here's Her Story~^**

  


(once again, song lyrics are in **_bold italics_**)

  


(Hmmm...where was I? O yes-)

_**The greatest gift that there could be wrapped underneath my Christmas tree would be the same my whole life through I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you. Though the winter seems so long, my faith in love has kept me strong so if I had one wish come true, I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you...**_

Misty let go of Ash. "Confused?" Misty said as she shifted her weight to her right leg, then put her hands impatiently on her hips.

"Well-ya! You said you weren't coming-but this is great!!" Ash yelled happily.

"Happy?" Misty asked with a grin.

"I've never been happier to see you," Ash said as he hugged Misty again.

"So-aren't you going to invite me in like a gentleman?" Misty asked, her voice muffled by Ash's shoulder.

Ash blushed as he parted from Misty, "Oh yeah, right. Sorry." He stood aside and let Misty in.

"Hey Mom! Brock! Guess who's here?!" Ash yelled to them.

Mrs.Ketchum and Brock rushed to see, "Misty! Oh, it's so good to see you dear? But-how did you get here?"

"Yeah we heard the roads were really bad," Brock declared.

"Geez guys, let her get her coat and stuff off before you bombard her like that!" Ash said impatiently.

"Right, sorry dear!!" Mrs.Ketchum said as Brock and she headed to the living room.

"Here, let me take your coat," Ash offered, taking Misty's coat off her shoulders, revealing her sequence red shirt. Misty turned around and let Ash stare into her aqua-marine eyes, while Ash let Misty stare into his chocolate-brown eyes. Misty took off Ash's old hat of her head, showing her beautiful crimped hair. Just then, Ash had really seen Misty as she was-beautiful.

"Wow, Misty you look-" Ash started to say, then stopped in embarrassment.

"What? Tell me," Misty said as she laughed playfully.

"Oh I was just gonna say, you look...pretty, that's all," Ash said, finally giving in.

"Oh, well thanks, Ash, it means a lot to me," Misty said, trying not to be sarcastic, because she wasn't meaning to.

"Well, I guess we better go into the living room, they might think we're up to something!" Ash joked.

"Yeah, okay," Misty said nervously as she and Ash walked into the living room.

Mrs. Ketchum and Brock were watching a rerun of The S Club 7 Christmas Special (okay sry w/ my obsession with that! LoL!)

"Oh!" Misty squealed in pleasure, "This is my all time favorite Christmas special!!" Misty sat down on the loveseat (a two person couch). 

"Ha me too!" Ash agreed as he sat next down to her.

It was at the part where Mr. Caminski opened the door to a little Santa house, to find Hannah and that other dude making out and he said, "Elves aren't supposed to do that!! Get out! Get your hats on!!"

Misty and Ash looked at each other and blushed.

But Brock, he was laughing. And I don't mean 'ha ha' laughing, I mean slapping his knee, laughing uncontrollably. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Okay Brock, it wasn't _that _funny!" Ash said, annoyed.

"Uh, news flash, Ash! Yeah it was!" said Misty and started to laugh.

"Ooookay then, if you say so," Ash said, and then noticed his mom wasn't in the room. His nostrils were suddenly filled with the smell of hot chocolate and popcorn.

"Mmmm.....that smells good. What's your mom making?" asked Misty, as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

Brock sniffed the air, "Smells like....chocolate-hot chocolate-and...popcorn!" 

"Wow you're good, how'd ya do that?" asked Ash, sarcastically.

"Fo-od!" Mrs. Ketchum sang as she walked into the living room.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum!" said Misty and Brock in unison.

"Thanks Mom, I _am _a little hungry," Ash said, as his stomach growled. He blushed and everyone supplied a big sweatdrop on the back of their heads. "Ha, guess a little _too _hungry!"

  


~!*THE NEXT EVENING-CHRISTMAS EVE*!~ 

_**So when you ask me what I mean, To me the Christmas is complete, Boy can't you see? You're the one thing missing from me...**_

While Brock and Mrs.Ketchum were in the kitchen making dinner, Ash and Misty were in the living room relaxing. Misty sat slouched on the couch with her headphones on, and her eyes were closed. She was at a peaceful state. _Now's my chance...._ Ash thought. He ran upstairs to his bedroom, opened up his sock drawer, and took out a small, dark blue box. Inside it was a cerulean blue raindrop pendant with Misty's name engraved in it. Ash had saw it a week ago and _had_ to get it for Misty. He gathered up all the money he had (and about the other three-quarters, which his mom gave him) and bought it the next day. He got it personalized just for Misty, so it would be even more special than anything he had gotten her. Ash got some red and gold wrapping paper, scotch tape, and scissors and got to work wrapping the present. Now, Ash isn't very good at some things, just admit it. But one of the bizarre things he was good at was wrapping presents. He didn't know why, it just came naturally to him. Just the way he folded the paper over, and how he gently taped it down could make you melt for some odd reason. 

After he finished, he tip-toed downstairs to find that Misty was already awake, with her headphones down on her neck.

"Hey there, Mist. Have a good sleep?" Ash asked nervously, hiding the gift behind his back.

"Yeah...hey what ya got there?" Misty said suspiciously. 

"Uh, nothing..." Ash said, shaky, as he placed the gift underneath the Christmas tree.

Misty shrugged, then put her headphones back on.

Ash sat down beside her a tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Misty? Can I talk to you?" Ash said seriously.

Misty stopped her CD player and removed her headphones, "Sure. What is it Ash?" Misty said turning to him, concerned. 

"Well, you know when we were talking on the phone that one day?" Ash asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Misty answered.

"I just wanted to know, what did you mean when you sang at the end?" Ash asked nervously.

Misty sighed. "Oh Ash, can't you see by now?" Misty asked, bewildered. 

"Wha?" Ash asked, confused.

"I was trying to say that...that..." _Wow, this is a lot harder than it looks _Misty said and then thought to herself.

Ash just sat there, anxiously looking at her.

"That...I-" Misty hesitated, then, suddenly, it all came out, "I wanted to spend Christmas with you because I think that would make my life complete, but then I found out I needed something more. And without that 'thing', I feel like I'm missing something." Misty said, lowering her voice and turning her head.

"And what is that '_thing_'? Ash asked puzzled.

Misty sat straight up and leaned her head against the top of the couch. "Ash, Ash, Ash. I _thought _you would see it by now!" Misty said with a grin on her face, "Ash, you're the one thing missing from me."


	5. There Arose Such A Clatter

Ohayoo/Konichiwa/Konbanwa (depends on wut time of day you're reading this!!) Hey what's up?? Oh please reply if you read this 'cuz I would really appreciate it!! Okay (as KP would say) Please and thank you!! (Wut up Wade? LOL sry!! I'm in a Kim mood today!) 

Oh I might have forgotten to mention this but, Togepi is no longer with Misty because she had to leave it in the Magical Kingdom in Hoenn. I'm sorry to all you Togepi fans, because I'm one too, but no Togepi in here!! Just in case you were wondering!!

**^Chapter Five~There Arose Such A Clatter~^**

  
  


"Wha...really?" Ash asked surprised.

"Why would I lie to you, Ash?" Misty asked as she looked deeply into Ash's eyes.

"I-I,"Ash struggled "don't know."

"Ash, you've never known how much I care for you, and how much I want to be with you," Misty said sternly.

"No, Misty. You've never known how much I care for _you,_ and how much I want to be with _you_," Ash said as he got closer to Misty.

Misty laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ash said, scared.

"It's just that...all these years we've been scared of admitting it, but in reality, we were feeling the same exact thing as the other," Misty said then laughed again.

"Yeah that is kind of-" Ash started to say, but stopped because Misty had took hold of his hand.

Misty looked into Ash's soft brown eyes, and Ash looked into Misty's aqua-green eyes. Then Misty spoke up to break the silence.

"Funny," Misty said, dazed.

They both leaned in closer, and their lips met. And there, on the Ketchum's couch, Ash and Misty shared their first kiss, with an audience!! There stood Mrs.Ketchum, Brock, and Pikachu (sorry for not mentioning the most cutest Pokémon ever since the beginning of the story!!), watching Ash and Misty share a light kiss on the lips. When they parted, Mrs.Ketchum, Brock, and Pikachu all began to clap. Ash and Misty turned around, both their cheeks red, in embarrassment.

"Looks like none of you are gonna have a blue Christmas-more like a red one!!" (because they blushed deeply! Eww don't think what I think you're thinking!!) Brock laughed.

"Oh honey!! My son's growing up!!" Mrs.Ketchum said and then began to wail. "Ash!!! Please don't get married and move out of the house and-"

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Settle down!! I'm only 16!" Ash yelled over his mom's wailing.

Mrs.Ketchum wiped her eyes and said calmly, "Right, sorry honey! I got carried away!" then she gave a short laugh. That Mrs.Ketchum, she can get pretty out of hand when it comes to her one and only son!

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Brock spoke up, "Well, dinner's ready! And I say, the only way my cooking could get any better, is if Mrs.Ketchum helped me. And she did, so hope you enjoy it!" Brock said as everyone headed into the kitchen.

The table was set beautifully; a white lace tablecloth, two gold candles in the center of the table, and best of all, a delicious feast awaiting them.

Ash's mouth started to water. They all sat down, gave thanks to God, and dug in!

The Christmas Eve dinner was so delectable! It consisted of ham, corn, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, and gravy. And of course, ketchup for Pikachu! By the time they were done, their stomachs felt like they were going to burst. But no one could resist Mrs.Ketchum's Famous Apple Pie!! Everyone happily forced down a piece of pie, then decided to call it a night. It was a big day tomorrow-Christmas Day!!

"Uh, Mrs.Ketchum? Where am I going to sleep?" Misty asked after everyone was done eating.

"Well let's see, dear...Brock is sleeping on the couch..." Mrs.Ketchum pondered "Oh! There's an extra bed in Ash's room, is that okay?"

"Oh, okay, that's fine Mrs.Ketchum, thank you," Misty said gratefully. She just wanted a nice bed to sleep in. Ash lead her upstairs to his room and got out an air bed out of his closet and set it out for Misty.

"Thanks, Ash," Misty said tiredly as she got out her toothbrush, hairbrush, and pajamas out of her backpack. She walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom.

Ash quickly got dressed in his PJ's and sighed as he lied down abruptly on his bed. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "She is so amazing, huh Pikachu? I really do love her," Ash said to his little yellow friend. 

"Pikachu Pi Pika Pi Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu Pika!!," (It's about time you two got together, you were driving me nuts!!) Pikachu said, slightly annoyed. 

While Misty was in the bathroom, she absentmindedly looked in the mirror and brushed her hair. _So much has happened in my life, and what happened today has got to be in the top ten best things that have ever happened _Misty thought happily. She finished getting dressed and brushing her teeth and went back to Ash's bedroom. She lightly knocked on the door before going in, then Ash gave a quiet, "Come in," and Misty entered.

"Hey," Ash said tiredly as he turned his head towards Misty.

"Hi," said Misty as she let out a large yawn and got into her bed "Well, goodnight Ash."

" 'Night Mist," Ash said.

Misty turned towards Ash and said, "Goodnight Ash-" she paused and nervously said, "I love you."

"...I-love you too Misty..." Ash said, as he realized it was okay for him to say that now. He then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

But, like a lot of people, it was impossible for Misty to fall asleep on Christmas Eve. Then on the roof, 'there arose such a clatter'*. Actually, it was just a loud, sudden, BOOM! Misty, who was just drifting off to sleep, sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide open. "Ash!" She whispered, and when he didn't answer, "Ash! Did you hear that?"

  
  


Meanwhile, up on the roof, a trio of thieves went over their scheme again: "So all's we gotta do is go down da chimney and swipe Pikachu!! Ha ha, Santa Claus has the easy job!" said a catlike Pokémon. It leaned against the well put together red sleigh the group had built. It had poorly taped on antlers, obviously to look like a reindeer.

"So which one of us is going to do it, Meowth? Jessie?" said the purple haired teen. He was dressed in a green velvet elf costume, and a matching elf hat, to look like one of Santa's elves.

"What are you talking about, James? We've always stuck together, so we're going down that chimney TOGETHER!!" said Jessie. Jessie was, you guessed it, dressed in a red Santa outfit.

"But Jess-" James complained.

"No buts, we're GOING to go down there, and we're GOING to steal Pikachu!! Come on...." Jessie paused as she saw James take a seat and relax in the sleigh, "NOW!!" she snapped loudly.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

oh no! Will team rocket steal Pikachu....or something more?! Or will they be sent blasting off again? Stick around or i'll cry!

~!~KasumiFlower08~!~

p.s. Sorry I'm not even done with the fic and it Christmas day, well at least you'll be in the Christmas spirit after the holidays!! well cy'az! Mata nee! 


	6. A Mischevious Grin

First of all, I want to say that I'm sorry that it's a days and days after Christmas and I'm not done with this but that's okay 'cuz I really wanna finish this!!!! Okay continuing:

^**~Chapter 6: A Mischievous Grin ~**^

(Just to refresh your memory:)

"No buts," Jesse yelled "we're GOING to go down there, and we're GOING to steal Pikachu!! Come on..." Jessie paused as she saw James take a seat and relax in the sleigh, "NOW!!" Jessie snapped. 

James fell forwards anime style from the impact of Jessie voice. "Alright, alright!" James said pitifully.

Team Rocket quietly walked over to the chimney and just stood there for a moment staring down it.

"Fine! I'll go first!" Jessie said annoyingly. She skillfully jumped down the chimney, and landed on her butt with a KABOOM!! _Oww! We were so close too! _Jessie thought, because she assumed that everyone in the house was awake now. She got up and rubbed her now very sore butt. But when she didn't hear any footsteps, she turned her head up the chimney and motioned toward James and Meowth. She thought smartly and put a few throw pillows from the couches to soften their landing.

~!~meanwhile in Ash's room~!~

Misty lay awake. She knew she heard something that time. She even saw Pikachu's ears twitch a little She got up and walked over to Ash's bed, shook him and said, "Ash, wake up!"

"Hmmm? Is it morning?" Ash said drowsily and then yawned "Can't wait to open presents..."

"No, I heard something, like someone fell down." Misty said worriedly.

Ash sat up tiredly. "It's okay, Mist. It was probably Mimie (Mr.Mime) on his way to the bathroom, he trips over things all the time."

"Oh," Misty paused "But I'm still kinda scared, can I hold your hand?" Misty said sheepishly.

Ash smiled. "Sure, Misty, anything," Ash said in a thoughtful voice.

Misty smiled back. She scooted her bed closer to Ash's bed so she could reach him, lay back down, and took hold of Ash's hand.

Ash lay back down and they both fell right asleep, comforted by each other's hand.

~!~back to Team Rocket~!~

They realized that Brock was sleeping on the couch and sweatdropped, because he slept right through all the noise they had made.

"Heavy sleeper!" James said loudly.

"Shhhhhhhh!!!" Jessie and Meowth hushed in unison.

"Sorry!" James whispered as they swiftly tip-toed up the stairs. They stopped at the first door on the left and opened it. It was Mrs. Ketchum's room.

"Shoot!" Jessie whispered as she shut the door and went on to another door "This better be it!" She turned the handle and her eyes opened wide at what she saw.

What she saw was the girl twerp and the annoying boy twerp, their hands entangled, sleeping peacefully. The Pikachu was sleeping alertly at Ash's side. _What would happen if we tried to swiped Pikachu and it woke up and shocked us...again! ~Sigh~ _Jessie thought.

Jessie's mind went to work, and she thought of a better idea. "I have a better idea," she whispered just as Meowth and James were about to grab Pikachu.

"Okay, we steal the girl," Jessie pointed to Misty, "and hold her hostage until that twerp," she pointed to Ash "gives us Pikachu!" Jessie squealed silently.

"Brilliant, Jess!" Meowth complimented.

"But-how are we going to steal her without her or someone else waking up?!" James whispered worriedly.

"Simple....we, uh." Jessie thought and then whispered "Ah! We can bound and gag her!!"

James rubbed his hands together in delight, "Great idea Jessie, but...how do we do that?"

"Give me your sock." Jessie said calmly.

"What?!" James said in shock "Why?"

"Don't ask questions! Just give me it!" Jessie whispered impatiently.

James shrugged and quickly took off one of his boots and then his black sock. He sniffed it. _Mmmm not that bad, I just put powder in these yesterday!_

Meowth and Jessie stared at him in amazement, because you would have to be pretty weird to sniff your sock after you took it off!!

"Umm, on second thought, I think we should use a _clean _sock! We wouldn't want her to _die _from just shoving a dirty gym sock in her mouth-" Jessie whispered harshly.

"Hey Jess, are you turnin' good?" Meowth whispered suspiciously. 

"You didn't let me finish," Jessie said snobbishly "-then we wouldn't be able to get Pikachu in exchange!" she whispered sinisterly.

Jessie quietly went over to Ash's dresser and soundlessly opened the drawers, trying to find socks. "Bingo!" She whispered victoriously as she pulled out a clean pair of white socks.

Team Rocket all gave a mischievous grin as they hovered over Misty.

Ooooo that was a cliffy, he he^_^! Okay finally got this chapter done. YIPPIE!! well cy'az (pronounced SEE-yaz..if you were ever wondering what it was!) Mata nee!!

~!~KasumiFlower08~!~

  
  



	7. Toward My Destination

Hey hey! Sorry this took so long, but I've been busy with homework and I'm writing an original story. I drew the main character, her name's Nami. I might post it on FictionPress.net...So, Only about 3 chapters left, including this one.^_^ 

  
  


~^*!Chapter 7: Toward My Destination*^~

  
  


Before Ash opened his eyes the next day, he didn't feel Misty's hand in his. He opened them to find that there was no Misty. _Where is sh-_ He thought then stopped himself. _Duh! She's probably in the bathroom or downstairs..._ He thought as he yawned. _No Pikachu either, ha! Probably got up at 4am..._ He got up slowly and walked out of the room and to the bathroom, to see if it was occupied by Misty, and if it wasn't he needed to use it-bad. When he saw no one was in it, he went in, did his business, and went downstairs.

"PRESENTS!! YIPPIE!" Ash yelled childishly when he got into the living room, to find only his mom, Pikachu, and Brock, all in their pajamas. 

Ash looked around, "Where's Misty?"

"We were hoping you'd answer us that question!" Mrs. Ketchum said surprisingly. 

"You mean she's not down here?!" Ash asked apprehensively.

"No, but maybe she's in the bathr-" Brock started to suggest, but was interrupted by Ash.

"I already checked the bathroom she's not there!" Ash cried.

Mrs. Ketchum quickly walked over to him and set him down on the couch. "It's okay, honey! We'll find her, she's probably somewhere in the house!"

"Let's go," Brock said sternly, as he stood up.

Everyone searched the whole house shouting, "Misty?! Misty?!" or "Pika pi?! Pika pi?!" (Give you one guess who was shouting that! Lol^_^) 

Everyone met back in the living room when the search was done. They all shook their heads at Ash, signaling that no one had found her.

"Where could she be?" Ash said puzzled, as his eyes filled with tears. He tried so hard not to cry. He laid down on the couch on his stomach and buried his face in a pillow. He let all his sadness out. Pikachu jumped up on Ash's back and nuzzled him comfortingly. If you saw the way Ash looked, you would just want to go over to him and give him a big hug! (He, he:) don't mind if I do!)

~!~!~

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest in a cabin near Pallet, Team Rocket was celebrating their recent kidnapping of Misty. They had placed Misty in a bed in another room in the cabin. They were all sitting about the fireplace, not worrying about keeping an eye on her, having breakfast.

"...Nobody don't like Christmas, and I'll sing it from the top of every tree. Nobody don't like Christmas, I say nobody don't like Christmaaaaaaas! Except me!" Meowth sang. (If you have the Pokémon Christmas Bash CD, you know how that song goes.)

"You sound like a dying Murkrow! Shut you Meowth and eat!!" Jessie snapped as she dully took a bite of her black, burned-to-a-crisp pancake. "And you cook like a rotten Exeggcute!" she told James, who look rather offended.

In the other room, Misty jolted awake. _This doesn't look like Ash's room..._ Misty thought. Then she realized she could barely even breathe because it felt like there was something lodged down her throat. As stupid and big-headed as Team Rocket was, they didn't even think about tying Misty's arms behind her back, or her legs together. She quickly untied the handkerchief that was tied around her mouth, and took the white sock out of her mouth.

_What am I doing here? Where am I? _Misty thought_, _bewildered. She quietly walked out of the room and spotted Team Rocket, with their backs towards her, eating breakfast.

"Team Rocket!" Misty whispered, exasperated. _I still might have time to escape...but I have to work-fast._ Misty thought.

She went back into the room in which she was in previously, and walked over to the window. She opened the window as quietly as possible, but then realized, she would be very cold outside. There was a blizzard outside for crying out loud! She thought quickly, and swiped the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around her. She crawled out the window and accidentally slipped and fell two feet to the ground on her butt. "Ow, that hurt!" Misty said, trying to shake it off.

Misty took a look around the surroundings. _This looks like...ha! _Misty thought, because she had just realized that she was in the Pallet Forest. She had gone through it many times with Ash and Brock when they were younger. She knew the way out, and she knew how to get to Ash's. But there was one problem. She would have to pass the window right where Team Rocket was, and they might have a chance of seeing her!

Misty took a deep breath, and ran as fast as she could toward the way she presumed was Pallet Town. She could just barely see the Christmas lights of Pallet through the thick snow, which was falling faster than ever. She heard a noise behind her, so she stopped and turned around. Team Rocket must have saw her, because they were running at full speed, trying to catch up with her.

"Hurry up, you Slowpokes!" Jessie yelled, who was farther ahead than James and Meowth. "There goes our Pikachu patron!"

James and Meowth tried as hard as they could to catch up, but failed as they fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Looks like I'm on my own!" Jessie said boldly. "Go, Arbok!" Jessie yelled as she threw her Pokéball containing Arbok.

"Charrbok, bok!!" Arbok said proudly, awaiting it's master's command.

"Arbok, help me catch the twerp up there!!" Jessie commanded, as she pointed to Misty. But then realized, she wasn't ahead of her. In fact, Jessie couldn't even see anything ahead of her! "Ah! I can't see!" Jessie said, annoyed by this.

But way far ahead, Misty made her way toward Pallet Town, hoping that Team Rocket would give up. She didn't bother to turn around, as it would only slow her down. She just pelted toward her destination. 

~!~!~!~

Sorry, I'm ending it at a bad place, but I need to think about what I'm going to do next. I have it in my head, but I just need to sort it out! Okay well hope you are still reading this!! ha ha^_^! Mata nee!

~!~KasumiFlower08~!~

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	8. Why Does This Keep Happening?

HeY yA'lL, iSn'T tHiS aNnOyInG? Okay I'll stop now! Oh yes, I can't wait for this chapter! He he^_^. Well, as you may have already noticed, I changed my penname to Mistys Shadow08. Pretty cool, ah? Okay here's chapter **ponders** 8!!

~!^*Chapter 8: Why Does This Keep Happening?*^!~

  
  


Misty ran as fast as her legs would carry her. _I have to get there before Team Rocket gets me!!_ She looked behind her, no Team Rocket. She breathed a sigh of relief, just as she entered Pallet Town. She saw a figure up ahead, dressed in a blue coat. 

"Ash!?" Misty yelled to Ash, knowing it was him the second she saw him.

Ash's head was hung low, but as soon as he heard Misty's voice, his head bolted up. They ran toward each other, with arms wide open. 

{**_With arms wide open under the sunlight, welcome to this place, I'll show you everything, with arms wide open.._**sorry, I just _had _to put that, I'm in the mood, so I might as well.}

"Misty," Ash said calmly when they embraced. "What happened? Where were you?"

"It was Team Rocket! They kidnapped me and-" Misty said, but was interrupted by a large Meowth balloon above them. 

"Guess who?" the trio said simultaneously as they jumped down from the balloon. 

"Team Rocket!" Ash said, in that kind of way he always says it on the show, with his fist clenched and stuff. (a/n ohhh really descriptive there! Shut up, myself! Okay fine! Go ahead and ruin the story w/ bad descriptions! Shut up!)

"You have some nerve of kidnapping me!" Misty shouted. "And with no good reason, either!"

Jessie shook her finger, "No, no, no, little girl. We_ did _have a plan, and we _are _still going to succeed!" She said shrilly.

"And what plan would that be?" Ash asked smartly.

James laughed, "You see, the plan was, to steal her and-" But James was interrupted by Jessie taking out her paper fan and giving him a good whack.

"Shut up James! Every time we tell them our plan, they always win!" Jessie yelled smartly. Then something caught her eye: something yellow behind the black-haired twerp. _Could it be...? _Jessie thought.

Ash whispered something behind him. And as you would have guessed, Pikachu hopped up on Ash' shoulder, then into the air, and released one of its oh-so-famous Thunderbolts-right at Team Rocket.

Team Rocket went flying through the air, and right before they were out of sight, you could hear them shout.

"No matter what we say..." Jessie cried with streams of tear down her face.

"Or do..." James said pitifully.

"We always end up blasting off..." Meowth cried.

"WITHOUT PIKACHU!!" They all yelled synchronously.

**DING** said the star.

Before Ash saw anything else, he saw a mess of orange, slightly crimped, hair.

"Thank you Ash," Misty said quietly as she hugged him fondly. "I don't know what Team Rocket would have done if you hadn't been there, I was so scared-" a tear formed in her eye.

"It's okay Misty, everything's okay," Ash said comfortingly as he tightened their embrace.

When they parted, they stared each other mindlessly.

Misty shook her head back to reality and said, "Uh, I guess we should probably go back now. I really need to spend Christmas somewhere where it's warm." She said as she tightened her grip on the blanket that was still around her.

Ash laughed, "Yeah, you do look a little cold. Here-" he said as he took of his coat and wrapped it around Misty, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, no it's okay I-" Misty protested.

"Yes, you need it. You're lips are as blue as the ocean!" Ash said playfully, as they started to walk to Ash's house.

Misty only smiled, _I hope there's a mistletoe hanging in the doorway..._ Misty thought with a grin.

When they walked up onto the Ketchum's sheltered porch, Ash stopped and turned toward Misty.

"Why'd ya stop?" Misty asked puzzled.

Ash pointed up, and Misty looked up. She saw three holly leaves with red berries in the middle, hanging above them.

They smiled, then nodded at each other. Ash moved some strands of Misty's hair that was in her face and then they leaned in closer to each other and shared their second kiss. It was longer this time, and they actually had some privacy. Misty instantly became warm when she felt Ash's lips touch hers. They wrapped their arms around each other.

The front door opened, revealing Brock. But Ash and Misty didn't notice, they were busy at the moment^_^! Brock leaned against the door frame. "I knew I made a smart move when I put that mistletoe up there!" Brock laughed at his two friends.

Ash and Misty parted and blushed. 

"Why does this keep happening to us?" Misty said with a laugh.

**

Only 1 chapter left!! This is almost goodbye!! I'll miss you all:'( But check out my other fics such as "Hotel Paper", and I'm thinking about doing another one, based on either an Avril Lavigne or Evanescence song. Well, mata nee!!

~!^*Mistys Shadow08*^!~ p/k/a KasumiFlower08~


	9. Here With You

Hey hey!! How's everyone doin' out there? Well, last chapter time!! But first, thanks to all the people who replied to my fic: Rosemary the Rubix Cube, Blackness44, Starlit-Wolf14,Lord Cynic ,Starlit-Romantic14, Katie Bell Chaser, Amber Myst, and akmw4eva. Thanks to you all who replied more than once, well here's probably what you want, chapter 9!!

~!^*Chapter Nine: Here With You*^!~

_**The greatest gift that there could be **_

_**Wrapped underneath my Christmas tree**_

_**Would be the same my whole life through**_

_**I'd spend the perfect Christmas **_

_**Here...with you**_

Ash was sitting on the couch in his living room, waiting for Misty to get downstairs. Misty was really cold, so Ash allowed her to borrow some of his clothes.

Ash heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and there was Misty, dressed in an old pair of Ash's long sleeve pajamas. Ash smiled at her as she came into the living room, and Misty smiled back. She then sat down next to Ash on the couch.

"Okay everyone! Time to open presents!" Mrs. Ketchum called excitedly as she came into the room.

Ash heard thumping noises upstairs and then a whoosh. There stood Brock, out of breath.

"Sorry," he said "Nature called!"

Everyone gave a warm laugh as Brock sat cross-legged on the floor. Mrs. Ketchum picked up her video camera and started filming.

"Well, you can start now!" Mrs. Ketchum said after a few moments of silence.

After that, Ash, Misty, and Brock abruptly started opening their presents. Ash got a daily planner from his mom. He flipped through the pages, and he found that on each day, his mom had wrote in 'change underwear'. He laughed and said, "Thanks Mom." Mrs. Ketchum smiled. He got a new Pokéball belt from Brock. It was a lot cooler looking then his old, worn out brown one. It was black, and matched the color of his hair. There were also silver streaks all around it. "Thanks, Brock! I needed a new one...really bad."

Misty got a video collection of her favorite water Pokémon show from Mrs. Ketchum. Misty's face lit up when she opened it, "Wow! Thanks Mrs. Ketchum, this is awesome!" She also got a new Pokéball belt from Brock. But hers was light blue and had little bubbles all around it. "Aw, this belt is so cute, thank you!" Misty said gratefully.

Brock got a new pair of sunglasses from Misty. He put them on and said "I'll be back," in a really bad attempt to sound like Arnold Schwartzenegger (don't penalize me for not knowing how to spell that! I'm not smart...). Brock got a book from Ash titled, 'How To Know What She's Thinking'. (LOL!)

There were many more presents opened, and then there were only two left. Rather small packages, and one was labeled 'Ash' and one was labeled 'Misty'. Ash and Misty looked at each other, then took the presents.

Misty opened hers first. The second she picked the pendant necklace, her eyes filled with tears. "I-i-it's beautiful, Ash-" Misty said tearfully. Ash gently took the necklace from her, went behind her and hooked it behind her neck. (a/n: You know what I mean, in all those movies, how the guy puts the necklace on the girl. The way he does it makes me feel, I don't know...I hope you all know what I mean...?) Misty turned around and hugged Ash. "Thank you, Ash, it's beautiful. I love it..." Misty whispered in his ear. Ash smiled.

Ash started to opened his. He tore off the wrapping paper, opened the box, and took away the tissue paper. He found the note on top and he read it, with a look of seriousness on his face. When he read the last line, _I got this present for you because I care about you. Look inside it, and find what I've always wanted you to have._, he took the small, golden Pokéball and opened it up. Inside it was a small, red heart, and on it, it read, 'My Heart'. Ash's eyes welled up with tears, and he shielded his face from Misty. Misty wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug. Ash took his hand away. He was now just centimeters away from Misty's face. They looked each other straight in the eye, and got closer. Their lips met and the kiss deepened.

Mrs. Ketchum turned off and camera and her and Brock quietly left the room. Hey, they needed their privacy.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


THE END!!!!!!!!!

Whooo that was a doozy! I had a great time writing this, so I hope you had as much fun reading it! Check out my other fic, 'Hotel Paper: An AAMR', which isn't finished yet but you can start reading it. Oh, and I've decided to base my next fic on 'Just Missed the Train' by Kelly Clarkson, but that's only if I don't change my mind and find a better song to do. Good-bye, I'll remember you all in therapy! (lol Plankton said that when he switched lives with Mr. Krabs! That was a funny one!) 

Mata nee!!

  
  


~!^*Mistys Shadow08*^!~ 

  
  



	10. Just a note from the author

Hey I just wanted to put something up to let everyone know that I'm still here . Also so that some people will read this because it's holiday-time...!


End file.
